


Two Pints of Sam Adams

by Lamsfan



Series: Lams [14]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Silly boys.





	Two Pints of Sam Adams

“What can I get you, handsome?” the bartender said as she placed a napkin in front of him. 

“A pint of Sam Adams, thanks.”  Alex didn’t feel at all self-conscious as she looked him over.  He knew his hair shone in the twinkling overhead lights; he had had it professionally washed, conditioned and trimmed earlier that day and the quick brushing he gave it before he left home smoothed away any flyaways.  His suit was his favorite; it had been tailored to his exact measurements and accentuated his body in all the right ways.  At the last minute, he’d decided on just a touch of mascara to emphasize his already long lashes and the deep blue, almost violet color of his eyes.  No, he wouldn’t be alone at the bar for very long. 

The bartender returned from pulling his drink and leaned in slightly as she placed it in front on him. “Have you been here before?  I think I would have remembered you.”  A bit of foam had trickled down the side of the glass and remained on her finger.  She lifted it to her mouth, allowing the tip of her tongue to capture it.  She never broke eye contact. 

He looked her over slowly; her red top hugged her just tightly enough that he could see the soft swell of her breasts. They rose and fell as she breathed and waited for his eyes to come back to meet hers.  He liked what he saw and her availability radiated loud and clear.  But Alex had another type of encounter in mind tonight. 

“I doubt it.  I don’t come here often and I never sit at the bar…” 

“Excuse me.  Is this seat taken?”  Alex heard the throaty voice behind him before he finished his sentence.  He forgot the bartender immediately when he turned to respond.  His eyes raked over the new arrival and when he realized he hadn’t actually answered, he uttered the first cliché that came to his mind. 

“It is now.”  The newcomer smiled but Alex knew that had not been his best opening line.  “Hm, let me try that again.  Please,” he gestured towards the barstool, “have a seat.  I’d appreciate the company.”  The bartender harrumphed at the slight and walked away in a huff.  The service so far had been quick and attentive but he saw the chances of a second beer disappearing with her departing back.  He held out his hand.  “Alex.” 

“John,” the stranger answered, taking Alex’s hand in his.  John’s firm handshake and direct eye contact belied a respectable upbringing, but his smile suggested a man full of passion.  His hand was warm and soft and Alex found himself imagining if the rest of his skin felt the same.  “What are you drinking,” he asked, nodding towards Alex’s beer and calling the bartender over to order the same.  

Once the drink had been delivered and John had taken a small, tentative sip, Alex turned towards him and, with a straight face, asked, “So, John.  Why is a handsome man like you alone in a hotel bar on a Friday night?” 

“I’m not alone.  I’m sitting with you.”  His smile dazzled; two rows of white even teeth peeked out between his full, soft-looking lips. 

“Really?  That’s the best you can do?  Your lines are worse than mine.  Or are you out of practice?”  He took a swallow of his beer while he discreetly scanned John’s hand for a wedding ring or the indentation of one hastily removed.  He saw neither. 

“Okay. Yes.  I am out of practice.  My job doesn’t leave a lot of time to meet people.  But, if you must know, I’m in town for a work conference.  I didn’t feel like spending the evening at a long, dull banquet listening to a bunch of doctors making speeches. Plus, I could hear my thoughts echoing in that big, lonely room.  I thought a drink might help me unwind.” 

“Well, John, I’m guessing neither of us,” he waved a hand between them, “got all dressed up to have a beer and ‘unwind.’  You could have bought a six pack from the store on the corner and ensured yourself an early bedtime.” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.  You forget yourself.” 

“Okay, I’ll lay it out for you. You’re hot." John unconsciously smoothed his shirt and in the process called Alex's attention to his torso and firm abs.  "You’re away from home, bored, horny, and looking for some action.  There were at least four empty seats at this bar, yet you chose the one next to me even though you could see the bartender flirting with me.  I’m what you’re looking for, so we can either sit here making small talk and pretending this is more than the pickup it is,” he leaned forward and let his lips brush against John’s ear, “or we can give ourselves plenty of time in that big, lonely room of yours.”  He pulled back in time to see John swallow thickly, lick his lips and raise a hand to call for the check.  He paid in cash and left a generous tip to make up for spoiling the bartender’s night. 

“Would you like to get out of here?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alex said playfully. 

 

“I really did get us a room upstairs,” John laughed as he splayed his hand across the small of Alex’s back and led them from the bar into the hotel lobby.  “I thought you’d get a kick out of that.” 

“I’m glad you did.  The idea of hotel sex kind of turned me on.  I considered suggesting it but I thought if I seemed too willing to leave with you, the bartender would try to have me arrested for soliciting.  You know, as payback.  Did you see her face when I told you to sit down? ” 

“Let’s forget about her.  Our room has a tub big enough for both of us and a king sized bed with Frette sheets.  And I checked out the room service menu before I came down to meet you.  It looks pretty good.” 

Alex leaned into him and smiled, “Let’s work up an appetite before we order.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Silly boys.


End file.
